Love is Bad but Good
by Tsundere5683
Summary: The girls' families are in danger. Now the boys want to protect the girls by keeping them in their house. A room for each couple (red, blue, green) and while staying there will they forget about their troubles or will it be more bad than before? Read & Review & Follow!
1. Chapter 1 - Midnight

It was late in the middle of night and the PPGZ were asleep.

 **Blossom's POV**

I was sleeping in my room dreaming about sweets and saving the day until... It was my power belt?! I wake up and yawn then pick up my communicator pretty bummed about my dream being ruined. "Blossom we need *yawn* you Robo Jojo is back with the..." Professor says then falls asleep. I smile at the professor who seemed to be in the same situation as and then transform...

Hyper Blossom!

"Ugh do you have any idea what time it is?" I yell in my mind

As I flew I wish I was still in bed but as the leader I must be there ….

I wonder who else is with Mojo…?

Bubbles POV

I was dreaming of fashion and bunnies but my belt rang so I woke up a bit upset and picked up my communicator... "Mojo is back with the RRBZ! Stop him!" Ken said.

"I'll try…" I say

Rolling Bubbles!

I am so tired…

Buttercup's POV

Yes kick the ball! Huh? Dammit my dream was ruined because of… my belt?! "RRBZ and Mojo stop them ruff nya!" Poochie said

I roll my eyes and put on my belt.

Powered Buttercup!

"Stupid little monkey!" I yell and fly off.

Mojo POV (A/N ONLY TIME I WILL INLCUDE HIS POV)

I am going to put tracking devices on the PPGZ and my boys will finish them off mwahaha!

"Stop right now Mojo! The Powerpuff Girls are here to stop you!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup yelled at me. They are very annoying and then try to attack me Mojo. But before they could my boys grabbed them. "Hey let me go!" Blossom yelled at my boy, Brick. "Butch let go! You idiot let go!" Buttercup yelled at Butch but my boys just smirked at the PPGZ. They put the devices on them so we can spy and know where they are going muahaha!

Luckily they do not notice hehe.

Brick's POV

Blossom kept yelling at me and so did her friends at my brothers it was funny. But deep down I felt a bit guilty. "Sweet special yoyo attack!" Blossom screamed and hit me all the way to the sky X.X

Boomer's POV

"BOOMER! Let go please!" Bubbles pleaded at me. I shook my head and smirked after I put the track-y device or whatever on her back and smirked at her. "Catching Bubbles Attack!" She yelled and …. X_X

Butch's POV

"Butch you jerk let me and my friends go!" Buttercup yelled giving me an evil eye. "No can do" I say and put the tracking device on her so we can spy on her and find her weaknesses. "Sonic Swing!"

Huh? X,X

Blossom's Pov

Me and the girls defeated the boys and then attacked mojo jojo, "Give it up Mojo your toast!" I told Mojo. "Okay" He says coolly. We look at each other with confused looks. "Bubble midnight Champagne!" Bubbles attacked

"Sleepiness Sonic Hammer hit!" Buttercup attacked and I yelled, "Slumber Yoyo hit!" And Mojo flew off to the sky screaming. "Good job girls see you in the morning!" I say flying off like the rest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Good is Bad

**Tsundere5683: Hey Guys! I'm going to start being a bit weird when I write my stories but please don't think I'm a pervert!~**

 **Momoko: Sure.. If you weren't a pervert then why are you rating this story Teen?**

 **Me: Um.. because..**

 **Karou: Well! Do you have a reason?!**

 **Me: Eek! (hides behind Miyako) Miya tell them that it's not my fault!**

 **PPGZ: (whispering to each other)**

 **Me & RRBZ: ?**

 **PPGZ: Are you gonna make us do it?**

 **RRBZ: WHAT?!**

 **Me: Maybe... anyways... Disclaimer time!**

 **RRBZ: Tsundere5683 doesn't own PPGZ OR RRBZ just her perverted story!**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Momoko's POV**

In the morning (RRBZ still sleeping they are so cute hehe)

I wake up and stretch then put on my clothes. I put on a strapless pink shirt with a tiny bow on right corner, a short skirt and high red boots. I decided to let my hair down and put a rose pink hair band on it. "Momoko! Breakfast is ready! If you don't come I will eat it for you!" My little sister, Kasey yelled. I grumbled and yelled, "Don't u dare! I will be right there!"

"OKAY!" Kasey yells back. Ugh sisters!

I hope we got rid of those boys 4 ever because if it's going to be those cliché shows where they show up at our school and we start to date I'm going to get pissed.

 **Miyako's POV**

My kitty alarm blares and I wake up to get ready for school. I put on a turquoise long sleeve shirt with a short black skirt and short brown boots. As I leave my room I remember that last night the boys looked different. I wonder… why?

I walk to the kitchen to eat and greet my grandmother.

 **Karou's POV**

"Yo! Brat! Wake up!" My big brother yells. I groan and throw a pillow at him

I wake up to dress. I got a green spaghetti strap shirt and a dark green jacket over it and a skirt with high boot sneakers. "What's for breakfast?" I asked

At school...

"Hi!" Momoko yelled at me running this way. "Sup!" We do our fist bump (it's something they came up with). She smiled and then Bubbles came running to us "Hello!" She greeted. We say hi and walk to class. It was a total boring class again! I through a paper airplane at Momoko and she moans when it hits her head. Oops…

She gave me a stern look but not a pissed one… thankfully.

 _Hey M,_

 _Do you think I can borrow some money…_

 _I forgot to bring some for lunch._

 _-Karou_

I saw her write on it and then she told some boy who he had or still I dunno has a crush on her to pass it to me. Like an idiot he obeyed.

 _Hell no!_

 _~Momoko_

Great!

After class... at lunch

"Weird we haven't gotten any alerts of any monsters" Momoko said suspiciously as we walked to lunch knowing I wouldn't eat anything.

I shrugged and Miyako just said, "Oh well, hey guys want some pizza?"

"Sure" I and Momoko said.

"I know this new shop that sells the yummiest pizza ever! Let's transform and go!" Miyako said with a smile. We nod and told the teacher a fake lame excuse again and ran to the roof of the school.

At the pizza shop

 **Bubbles' POV**

We got to the shop and i paid for the pizza. "Yum!" Blossom says.

Then the worst thing happened. It was our belts!

"Girls we need you..."

"Sorry Ken but we are eating the best pizza in history we will be there later!" Blossom yells and closes her communicator.

I giggle and Buttercup just smirks and we finish eating. We set out and start to fly.

 **Brick's POV**

Dang... I thought Blossom was way more responsible than that. Spying on these girls will eventually become a hobby to me. Boomer just laughs and Butch snickers at their misbehavior. I laugh a bit too but I soon decide to snap out of thinking and listen to what else Blossy uh I mean Blossom has to say. "Hey do you think Mojo is with the RRBZ too?" Bubbles asked.

 **Buttercup's POV**

"Maybe I hate those perverts!" I hiss. "Yeah me too...Especially when they lifted our skirts I was so pissed! And the worst damn part I was wearing those bikini panties!" Blossom says with a light blush. Bubbles nods and says "We should get going!"

 **Blossom's POV**

I nod kinda ashamed of cursing so I say, "Sorry Bubbles I didn't mean to curse or make u uncomfortable I won't do it again" She smiles and says it's okay. Alright Brickie I mean Brick I am gonna kick your ass.

 **Buttercup's POV**

We flew off to see what Mojo was up to and kick his monkey pride off to hell.

"Ugh that damn monkey better give up

Soon he ruins everything!" I complain to the girls. It seemed both were lost in another world because they soon bumped into a building. "Ow!" They both yell. I laugh at them and say, "Are u girls okay?" They nod and Blossom says, "Just lost in thought I guess!" Bubbles nods as in a yes too.

 **Boomer's POV**

I wonder what the girls were thinking maybe it was about us. Bubbles seemed to be blushing a lot. And normally girls blush because of boys or embarrassment.

Could she like me? I only lifted her skirt because I like her... oh goodness could I have gotten a girl to like me?

 **Brick's POV**

I crack up a bit when Blossom hits the building but when she says she was lost in thought I stopped to hear. "Really what were you guys thinking?" Buttercup asks the girls with a smirk.

"Nothing!" Both say.

"Mhm u sure about that?" Buttercup smirks.

does Bubbles. "Okay but you cant tell anyone else got that?!" Blossom threatens and turns red.

"You smelly girls! I will take over the world!" It was my dad, Mojo!

 **Blossom's POV**

Phew! Thank goodness I dont have to tell the girls!

"Alright Mojo stop right there!" I yell at him. The girls look at me for the signal to attack, I nod. Ever since we matured to juniors they finally devote me as the leader. Lets just say we defeated Mojo in 30 seconds and we decided to untransform.

"Well well so Blossy and the rest are actually real girls?" Brick says coming out of no where with the boys. I blush a bit when he called me that. "What do you perverted jerks want?" Karou yells at them. "Do you know what a pervert is?" Butch asked getting closer to Karou.

 **Karou's Pov**

Butch comes closer to me which made me turn a bit red, dang it I never turn red! "Please do not do anything perverted to us" Miyako begged with tears coming out of her eyes. I growl of how pissed I was at Butch and the boys for making Miyako cry. But before I could say anything.

"Wtheck is wrong with you guys? Leave us alone!" Momo said trying not to curse.

 **Miyako's Pov**

I kept sobbing scared of them as ever when Boomer tugs me next to him. The other boys tug my friends also and Brick then grabs Momoko's waist. "Hey w...what are you doing?" She asked turning red.

He soon takes her belt and so do Boomer and Butch take mine and Karou's.

 **Momoko's Pov**

I get really mad and try to take my belt back but he wouldn't give it. "Brick

stop! Give it back!" I yell with my angry sign popping out. He just laughed and smirked waving it in the air. "Stop acting so fu.. I mean so dumb, like you're kids!" Karou yells trying to avoid cursing to make Miyako uncomfortable. "Boomer please give it back you are so fucking annoying!" Miyako yells

Me, Karou, and the RRBZ were so shocked Miyako... CURSED!

 **Miyako's Pov**

"Girls u can curse as much as u want!" I yell at them feeling no shame because this time I was more pissed than I could ever be. "I am so pissed you better give it back!" Momo yelled at Brick. She kept trying to grab it we soon all put all focus on her and Brick. She tried so hard she accidentally kissed him! "Ahh!" They both scream. Karou starts laughing but when she turns around to get her belt she accidentally tripped and fell on top of Butch! "CRAP!" She screams and gets up. Omg I could not believe it she

was blushing!

 **Karou's POV**

Shit! I was on top of Butch! I got up blushing, and just turned around crossing my arms. I was soo mad argh! "Hehe you know you love me?" Butch says wih a smirk. "Mphm!" I say acting like a stubborn brat.

"Admit it Blossy you loved that kiss you're blushing!" Brick smirked. Blossom yells, "Who the fuck are ya?! Thinking I would ever love some hot pervert who is 95% full of shit!". Me and Miyako start laughing at him along with Blossom.

 **Boomer's POV**

Me and he boys smirk at the girls who were lauhing. "Want your belts or not?" We ask smirking. They stop laughing and start to try and fight us but this time we stole mojo's ppgz proof invention. So we are prepared. They started to pant a lot of how tired they were. "Give up, sexy?" Brick asks

Blossom. She blushes and yells, "Stop that you pervert!". Bubbles giggles, I love that giggle of hers. While we spied on them we found out their weaknesses.

Blossom: Bugs

Bubbles: Also Bugs

Buttercup: Girly stuff or childish stuff.

 **Momoko's Pov**

This is so exhausting! Argh! "Look at this Blossy!" Brick says waving a bug in my face. "Eek! Eww! Gross! Gross! Grooosss!" I yell and faint.

Miyako's Pov

I SAW... Eww! Bug! I fainted and don't remember a thing!

 **Karou's Pov**

Seriously, Miya and Momo! "Hey BC! Want it?" Butch yelled I tried to get the belt but soon he showed me my worst nightmare! Elmo! "Ahh! No get that out of my face! Ahh, Mickey too!" I yelled and couldn't help but faint!

 **Brick's Pov**

We make the girls faint and soon take them to our house. "Dang! Have they even noticed that their skirts are way to short?" Butch asked laughing. I laugh with him but Boomer seemed worried. "Hey Boomer! Don't worry about them! They will be fine I promise!" I tell him and he smiles. We take the girls to our house and settle them in our own room. I put Blossom on my bed and wait until she wakes up. Butch was right their skirts are short, ha!

 **Me: Hope it was good!**

 **PPGZ: ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE US DO IT?**

 **Me: HEY RRBZ! THE GIRLS WANNA DO IT WITH YOU!**

 **PPGZ: THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!**

 **RRBZ: (sweat drop and huddle together)**

 **I AND PPGZ: ?**

 **RRBZ: Sure, come on girls!**

 **Me: (smirks)**

 **PPGZ: Eek! Run!**

 **Me: The PPGZ AND RRBZ ARE BUSY SO I WILL SAY BYE MYSELF! BYE! (evil grin)**

 **PPGZ: HELP! (bys carrying them bridal style to their rooms)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun Love

**Tsundere5683: Hi guys! This going to be my last chapter til next week. Sorry it's just I have school!**

 **Karou: You know Tsun-Tsun I'm really pissed at you right now!**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Momoko: Did you forget what you made the boys do to us!**

 **Me: Oh... I was just kidding...**

 **RRBZ: It was fun!**

 **PPGZ: (BLUSHING) ...**

 **Me: Okay you pervs! Disclaimer Time!**

 **RRBZ: Tsundere5683 doesn't own PPGZ or RRBZ just her story.**

 **Me: They didn't call it perverted ^^ I'm so happy!**

 **Momoko's POV**

Ugh... what happened? I woke up in a cool looking room wondering what had happened and... THE GIRLS?! Where are they? If I had to guess we are in a house, I took a deep breath and checked my surroundings. The room I was in had walls flaming red with flames on them which looked damn cool. The bed I was laying on was like one of those giant beds cute couples have. It was just so... PERFECT! I squealed and then I saw Brick coming through the door.

I gasp and he just laughed

I start to blush, dang it! "Like your new room?" He asks. "Huh? My new room? I already have my own room at my house!" I yell at him.

If this _is_ really my room which it's not! Then that means I will sleep with Brick! No way! He might try to do something perverted to me!

"This is our new room sorry Blossy your parents are at great risk and only you staying here can keep them safe-" Brick says coming close to me. "Um... what kind of risk?" I ask as I try to get away from him crawling on to the bed towards me. I hit my head on the back of my bed and groan.

Brick laughs and now was on top of me. Oh god this can't be good. He comes close to my face and smirks. Then he kissed me!

We kissed like for 20 seconds and I didn't even stop him?! Wth!? After that he started to go down kissing my neck which made me blush so damn hard.

He laughs getting off me before I could punch him.

"Don't get so caught up in the moment"

"Wth! Brick what was that?! And why are you such a good at it!? And what did u mean my parents are in trouble if I don't stay here!? And-"

"Wo! Chill! First off it was a make-out, 2nd it's a gift, and 3rd Him is after you and the girls and he won't find you only if you go to your parents." Brick says. "So why did u rescue me?" I ask. "Because Blossy I lo... love…-" Before he could say anything I tug him by his shirt and kissed him, because I can be the superior in a relationship too.

"I love u too" I say through our kiss. I really don't care if Brick is a pervert I love him! Plus he is hot.

 **Miyako's POV**

I wake up in a very kawaii room. It was teal and mostly blue. So cute! The bed had 4 pole on each corner in white hold like mini curtains so kawaii!

"Hey Bubbles!" Boomer greets coming in the room.

"Hi Boomer! It's Miyako-chan" I say blushing.

"Miyako-chan I need to tell you that um well you have to stay here if not Him can hurt your family." He said with his eyes filled with seriousness.

I nod and hug him. "OH BOOMIE THANKS SOO MUCH for being honest!" He tugs away and pulls me in for a kiss. ( ○ ) He is such a good kisser! Even though I'm not supposed too but I think I'm falling for him.

I tugged him more in so we could keep kissing. But soon we both ran out of breath. We panted and soon started to blush. "I love u Miyako-chan!" Boomer says and blushes more. We kiss again and when we finished.

I say, "I love you too."

 **Karou's POV**

I wake up not knowing where the hell I was. I groan and look around; I think I'm in Butch's room. It was actually real plain green and the bed was king size with light green sheets. That's my style of rooms. "Hey BC! You like our room, we will sleep here together." Butch asks with a perverted smile. I gasp and blush.

"Why would I?"

"Because Him is planning to use you if you go near your parents. So do you like it or what?"

I scoff, "Whatever it is okay I guess but as long as you don't sleep close to me!" I yell still blushing.

He grins at me and I just cross my arms and scoff. "You're cute when you are mad and blushing." He says

I get so pissed and throw a pillow at him. "I am not supposed to be cute I am supposed to bring the pain to all dumb asses like you!" I yell at him. "Okay good because as long as you are a coward and afraid to kiss me I suppose you aren't worth my time." -_- Really?! Did he seriously call me a… A... a COWARD!?

"Oh no you didn't you bitch!" I yell grabbing him and kiss him.

I can't believe it but I couldn't stop.

Time kept going and so did our kiss.

We stopped to breathe and he smirks at me. I blush, dammit!

"You know you love me."

"Ya right!"

Whatever I guess maybe I love him, a bit.

 **Me: So how was it?**

 **Miyako: It was better than what happened to us!**

 **Me: Well this is what happened to you but only... more teen...**

 **Karou: It's good so far**

 **Momoko: I agree can you rate it M?**

 **PPGZ: YA!**

 **Me: What?! What did the RRBZ do to you?**

 **RRBZ: Like we said it was fun!**

 **Me: Okay stick around for more T content and Read & Review!**

 **RRBZ &PPGZ: She ignored us!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Showering Love

**Tsundere5683: Thanks for the review guys!**

 **Momoko: See even other people want this to be M!**

 **Karou: I know right?! Sheesh**

 **Me: If i have to tell you guys one more time this is not your real life!**

 **Miyako: So?**

 **Me: Just go make out with the boys if you want to bother me!**

 **PPGZ: Okay!**

 **Me: Anyways READ & REVIEW! I don't own...**

 **RRBZ: Tsundere5683 doesn't own PPGZ OR RRBZ WE OWN THE GIRLS!**

 **Me: Why are you guys all sweaty?! Get away from me!**

 **Takeshi: Hey guys I'm back!**

 **Me: Ignore him. He isn't important! He is just a pervert!**

 **Takeshi: You know you love me! Besides let the readers choose if I should be in the story!**

 **Me: Baka! (keep in mind you can choose him to be in the story but he is a perv!)**

 **Miyako's POV**

Boomer leaves the room and told me he and his brothers are going to buy us some stuff. I run to Momoko's room and it seemed like she real loved her room because she was dozing off looking around. "Hey Momo! Do you like your new room?" I ask. "Huh oh yeah sure do its super cool!" She says.

"Let's go to Karou!" I say, she nods and we run to her room. "Hey Karou!" Momoko yells running to hug her. "Hey girls!" She says hugging Momo. I smile and run to hug her too.

"Yo Bubs, Bloss can u guys cook something? I am starving!" She asks us. We nod and all of us head to the kitchen downstairs. We start coking some pizza which we had much fun. We wait until its ready but soon we hear a funny noise.

 **Momoko's POV**

Um this can't be good. "What did u guys do?!" Karou asks. We hear another weird noise from the oven and it soon blows up. We all scream and soon enough we were covered in dough very hot dough. We start screaming again because of how hot it was.

"Oh my god! What happened!?" Brick asks looking at us. We all smiled innocently.

Butch starts to snicker while Brick and Boomer were already laughing their asses off. That's when it hit me.

I whispered to the girls about my evil plan and they nodded.

"Hey boys I guess we have no choice but to shower… How about we take one together?" Karou asks.

They all stop and turn red.

"Come on don't be shy. We want a kiss at least." Miyako says batting her eyelashes .

It's like they saw a dead person or something, I wanted to laugh so hard.

"What's the matter you guys don't want a kiss?"

They walked towards us ready for the kiss.

Just as they were about to touch our lips, we throw bags of flour on them.

They all gasp and we soon became the ones laughing!

 **Karou's POV**

Oh my god, Momo you are one naughty child. I was laughing probably the hardest because my sides began to hurt.

"You girls are going to regret that!" Brick yells with a grin.

We all stopped and started to run.

Before long the boys had already caught us since they have super speed.

"Now how about that romantic shower?" Butch whispered in my ear.

I blush.

"Now Miyako-chan let's go." Boomer says as he carried her upstairs.

I saw her worried face. And before long Brick took Blossom into their room.

R.I.P. Girls.

 **Blossom's POV**

"Alright Blossy. Strip strip."

"Eh… we were just kidding!"

"Too bad."

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Pervert!"

I heard him chuckle and his footsteps as he left.

I sighed in relief and took off my clothes.

After a nice shower I got out and grabbed a towel.

I slightly opened the door to see If Brick was in there but luckily he wasn't.

I assumed the door was locked since he wasn't here so I took off my towel and put on my underwear

 **Brick's POV**

My brothers and I finished cleaning and I went upstairs and showered in the extra bathroom we have.

After my nice relaxing shower I put on a towel and left the bathroom. I then enter my room and saw Momoko in her underwear.

"Eek!" She blushes and crosses her arms around her breast.

"You never told me you were a C-cup!"

"P-pervert g-get out!"

"Keep in mind this is my room too Blossy."

"… Are you nude?"

"Ya so what? We are going to get married soon"

"What?! I'm not ready for a commitment!"

"Why don't you just put on some clothes and close your eyes as I change?"

"Fine! Whatever!"

She finished putting on her clothes and then covered her eyes.

I took off my towel and looked for something to wear and when I turned around I saw her peeking.

I smirked and pretended not to notice. Who's the pervert now?

 **Miyako's POV**

I hope the girls are okay. But me I'm sure not.

I and Boomer were in the bathroom together now and I was terrified.

"Alright take off your clothes." He said as he took off his shirt. Damn, he was a good 6-pack.

"I have never done this before Boomer so please forgive me for any mistakes." I said taking off my shirt and skirt.

He blushed. "Actually Bubbles how about when we get married?"

"Married? Um... OK!"

I sigh in relief. He smirks and kisses me before he leaves.

I got in the shower and it was probably the best shower I have taken in years!

As I got out I didn't see any towels anywhere. I put on my underwear just in case Boomer was out there and walked out of the bathroom. He of course was shirtless watching TV.

I blush and run back into the bathroom.

"Hey Bubs, you okay?" He asks running into the bathroom. Keep in mind the floor was wet so…

Boomer slipped and fell on top of me making me even more embarrassed than before.

He blushed and got up.

"You need a towel?"

I nod still blushing.

 **Karou's POV**

Hey God if you are up there I had a terrible life so please kill me.

"Alright take off your clothes." Butch said smirking as he took off his shirt and pants.

I blushed and looked away.

"No way! You idiot, I'm not going to ever do _that_! I hate you!"

He grabs me around the waist and chuckles. Oh god.

He comes near my ear and whispers, "How are you going to give your mom and dad grandchildren then?" Before I could argue he bit my ear gently. WTH?!

"GET AWAY FROM ME, PERVERT!"

"I guess you not ready… We won't shower together, yet." He squeezed my butt and I blushed and kicked him but all he did was laugh.

Idiot. Why do I love you?

After my shower

I got out of the shower and was about to get a towel when Butch came in.

I screamed and kicked him and he ran back out to the room.

"Nice body!" He yelled.

"Shut up!"

Please God tell me why the hell I love him!

 **Me: Hope it was good!**

 **Takeshi: C'mon add us as a couple too!**

 **Me: No!**

 **Takeshi: Please! Besides it's if the readers want not you!**

 **Me: (Blush) Shuddup!**

 **Takeshi: Love you too!**

 **Me: Please review and let me know if you want this pervert in this story, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sexy is a NO!

**Tsundere5683: Hey guys! Thank you for the new review!**

 **Takeshi: I guess you have no choice but to add me to the story? (smirks/Tsundere5683 edit: perverted smirk)**

 **Tsundere5683: Whatever! Okay, keep in mind me and Takeshi did this chapter togehter cuz he doesn't want an FanFic account himself!**

 **Takeshi: Sheesh... no wonder everyone calls you cold...**

 **Tsundere5683: (ignoring the idiot) I wish I never met you! Baka! BTW my name in japanese is Kara so I'll be known as that in the story.**

 **Takeshi: We are meant to be not like that other guy...**

 **Tsundere5683: Ignore him! Just another pervert that he was talking about so let's get this story going!**

 **Takeshi: Kara~chan doesn't own PGGZ or RRBZ all credits go to the creators!**

 **Tsundere5683: Don't call me -chan!**

 **Kara's POV**

I walked into my big brothers' home and yelled, "I'm home!"

No reply? Odd...

I walked into the living room and saw the idiot Takeshi lying on the sofa.

He and my big brothers were childhood friends so he decided to live here with us.

Stupid.

I hate him so much! Well hate is a strong word but that's all I can really tell him...

Oh and I'm a highschool girl and I'm 15 and no Takeshi is not in the same class as me. He's an idiot he's in class 3-2 and I'm in 1-2.

I settle down the groceries in the kitchen and let out a loud sigh.

Those boys sure did something in this kitchen because it sure smells like something was burnt. I walk to the fridge and bend my knees a bit to get a soda.

 **Takeshi's POV**

I hear someone and a nice aura flew through the air like a fragrance.

I get up and walk into the kitchen and see a hot chick's panties!?

A smirk came to my face and walk up to her.

"Nice undies." I compliment.

"What?! Takeshi you moron!" She slaps me in the face and blushes.

"What are you doing awake? I thought you had a fever!" She yells with a worried face.

I smirk and carry her to the living room.

"Put me down you idiot!"

I pin her down to the couch and get on top of her.

 **Kara's POV**

"Y-you wouldn't dare! Get off me..."

"Oh Kara~chan I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be... fun."

I hesitate a bit and soon his lips get closer to mine. My face was pretty red and it got more red when our lips locked.

"I-idiot... stop..."

He starts going for my neck and I blush harder.

Why?! Stop him! I can't!

"Mmm..."

That's all that came out of my mouth!?

"Um... who are you 2?" A girl with orange long hair asked and standing next to her were to other girls, pretty sure where my brothers new girlfriends.

I push Takeshi off me and run to them.

"I'm so sorry this idiot is such a perv he won't care where he is doing his pervertedness! I'm Kara Rei! You may call me Kara~chan if you'd like!" I give them a warm smile.

"No fair! They can call you Kara~chan but not me?"

"Shuddup you idiot! You're nothing to me! Now leave us alone and go bother..."

"Us?" Brick asks coming to Momoko and grabs her waist. "Don't touch me!"

"Of course you! Onii-chans all of you are big perverted thirsty idiots like Takeshi!"

"Eh?!" RRBZ fall to the ground moping and have gloomy faces on.

"I like this chick!" the green girl says.

"Name's Karou! Please to meet cha!"

I shake her hand and the other 2 introduce themselves.

"So let me get this straight out of the 3, 2 of you are like me?"

"What do you mean?" Momoko asks.

"2 of you, Karou and Momoko are tsunderes well mostly Karou and Miyako is a kawaii deredere!" I explain.

"Ooo."

I caught Miyako looking at the boys. huh?

"Are you 4 idiots still moping on the floor?! Get up! All of you are such damn morons!" I yell.

Momoko and Miyako sweatdrop, while Karou smirked at Butch's pain.

"Why are you so cruel?!" They yell.

"Dammit! Get up! Please onii-chans don't be mean to your little sister." I give them a cute but sad face, making them blush and smile. Perverts.

"I like her too!" Momoko said running to hug me. I smile.

"Now onii-chans make us some dinner please."

They nodded and ran into the kitchen.

 **Karou's POV**

Damn Butchie boy you can be obedient to cute girls can't you.

We sit down on the couch and I mumble,

"He's like a helpless puppy looking for an owner..."

"Um... Karou you okay?" Kara asked.

The girls noticed my dark aura and I stop my plotting.

"Uh it's nothing! So Kara you have special powers too?"

"Well.. you see after my dad, Mojo got sick of my stupid brothers, he made me! But not with disgusting ingredients like my brothers. He used his own Chemical Z and he used Ice, Pepper, and Candy to make me." Kara explained.

"Oh I understand. But did you hate us?" Miyako asked with a shy face.

"Of course not! I left Mojo before he could even know. I only hated my perverted brothers. They always were chasing after me and wanting to have fun with me... until we all found out we were actually related.."

"O. That must have been awkward." Momoko added.

"More like hell. I sent them there for a while." Kara adds with an evil grin.

I sweatdrop.

 **Takeshi's POV**

Hot damn... is that girl cold. Yet I love everything about her. Her body, her personality and the way she still cares for me no matter what.

"Hey Takeshi! What you thinkin' about?" Boomer asks.

"Oh nothing... just about my smexy Kara~chan."

 **Tsundere5683: You idiot! Don't call me that!**

 **Takeshi: I love you too much to not.**

 **PPGZ: awww..**

 **Tsundere5683: Eh... Whatever! You 3 had fun again?**

 **PPGZ: No. We wouldn't do that!**

 **RRBZ: Kara, sis you're a perv.**

 **Tsundere5683: What?! But you guys did it last time! I'm not a pervert all of you are!**

 **Takeshi: Read &**

 **PPGZ: Review &**

 **RRBZ: Follow!**

 **Tsundere5683: ... whatever bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Seiko

**Tsundere5683: Hey guys! Long time no see! Anyways...**

 **PPGZ: Let's go!**

 **Me: What?!**

 **RRBZ: WE WANNA SEE!**

 **Me: The story?**

 **EVERYONE (but me): Yas!**

 **Takeshi: Tsundere5683 doesn't own PPGZ OR RRBZ just herself and me!**

 **Me: What's with you guys!?**

* * *

 **Momoko's POV**

As the boys made dinner me and the girls decided to play truth or dare to kill time and what not.

"Okay! So who wants to go first?" I question.

"I wanna!" Karou shouted.

"Ok Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"... I dare you ... to... kiss the person you love!" I slurred.

All the girls oo'd. Her face turned hot red really quickly.

"No way! I rather do Truth!"

I knew if I told her no she would tickle me to death like every last damn time we played.

I sighed and nodded my head.

Then Kara came and whispered in my ear what I should ask her.

I smirked and told her to tell me, "Are you still a virgin?"

Again her face turned red and looked dejectedly at the floor.

"Yes."

"Liar!"

"I'm not!"

"Sure! Then why the hell are blushing!" Miyako pointed out.

"Cuz!"

"Cuz what?!" Kara jumped in.

"Because it got awkward for a second!" She argued. I kinda feel bad for Butch she is a hard nut to crack. LOL

I laughed.

"Dinner's ready!"

We all jumped up from the couch and walked towards the dining room.

I feel someone's arms wrapped around me and I look back to see Brick smiling at me.

"Dammit Brick! You pervert!" I pushed him away and blushed. He yanked me by my hips and whispered in my ear.

"Really? Says the one who was peeking while i was changing."

Shit! He knew but how?! I was gonna burn up soon so I just flipped my hair at him and sat down.

He chuckled.

 **Miyako's POV**

The boys served us and then they went to finish up cleaning the kitchen as we ate.

"Damn this shit is good!" Karou spit as she gobbled down a chicken leg.

"Yah I guess.." Kara added with a light blush.

She is pretty cold... but I like her that way :)

"Yum!" I looked in front of me and I saw Momoko eating dessert.

"Blossy if you don't eat your dinner there isn't gonna be desert!" Brick said taking her plate.

"No fair!" She crossed her arms and gave a baby annoyed like face. Aww they're like a married couple! ^^

He smirked and walked away.

As I ate some more curry my eyesight started to get a bit blurry...

 ***Thump***

"Karou!?"

"Blossy!?"

"Kara?!"

"Bubs!?"

After that I lost all sense of everything. It's funny though I thought food never did you this type of harm.

 **Boomer's POV**

I ran to Miyako and picked her up bridal style.

"What the hell!?" Brick swore.

"What in the world did this?!" Takeshi yelled as he had a numb Kara in his arms.

"Damn." Butch looked like he was holding in tears but they were already pouring down my face.

"Oh kyakyakya! You boys are such fucking dumbasses it's hilarious!"

I looked around when I finally saw a girl about my age sitting on our chandelier.

She was wearing a kimono with red and orange watercolors. It went up to her thigh and she had light strawberry blonde hair with light red eyes.

"Who the hell are you!?" Butch asked.

"Tehee... oh no one really important, like life I'm here just for a while and then I fade away..."

She's pretty odd...

"IDFC! What did you do our girls!" Takeshi is pissed... But so am I yet i know how to keep my cool

She sighed. The girl got off our chandelier and walked closer to us. In my whole life I have never seen a villain like this. She looked pretty much like an average normal girl with demon eyes. I looked done and saw she was barefoot and I might have been seeing things but I may have seen some mild scratch marks on her legs.

"You boys are truly pathetic aren't you? You don't even try to guess what happened? Like I say the louder the bark the weaker the balls."

She cackled and then looked at me.

"You have got one special girl right there... hmm... what was it?... Bitchie? No! Boomer! Right?"

"What?" This girl has no marbles at all.

 **Brick's POV**

"YOU IDIOT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? STOP MESSING AROUND!?" I was real pissed. Like really extremely pissed. No one EVER messes with MY Momoko!

I charged after her pulling out my weapon. But I didn't have the chance to do anything. I completely fell to the ground as soon as the girl kicked me right in my gut.

She laughed at my pain. I coughed out blood. Lots of blood. Damn. What are her legs made out off!? It was like a million ton iron clashed with my stomach.

"Look if you are that desperate to know what is going on I'd happily tell you... no need to get... Violent." She grinned.

I needed to stay conscious I need to know what she is planning if we wanna stop her. It was pretty hard though that kick was zoning me out.

"Name's Seikou! And my plan is pretty simple yet successful! Well mostly... my intention was for both you and the girls to eat the food so all of you are distracted. You see this cute bottle?"

I could hardly see anything but the bottle was palm sized I think and had a pink skull on it.

"It is personality disorder toxicant that causes a different outcome based on gender! It unleashes the Boy's pervert side at one hundred and the girl's embarrassment and weakness! I am a true genius!" She laughed harder with a crazy look in her eyes.

"So you hoped for us to do explicit things while you were taking over the world! Well you sure hoped wrong!" Butch grabbed his gun and clicked the trigger.

 **Me: So how was it?**

 **Takeshi: It was great (sarcastic)**

 **Me: Why so rude!?**

 **Momoko: Like you're one to talk.**

 **Me: Eeek?! (gets picked up)**

 **Takeshi: (bridal style) Hehe... you are gonna pay for that cliffy, Missy.**

 **PPGZ AND RRBZ: ...**

 **Me: Don't just stand there help me!**

 **Miyako: See you readers next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 - What the-?

**HEEEY Sorry for the wait I wanted to watch more anime with insanity so I did this chapter perfect! Well almost...**

 **With that said I WARN you this chapter has intense scenes that children under 13 shouldn't read. Scenes that include extreme violence w/blood and fan-service.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **author's note; Brick is unconscious**

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

Butch pulled the trigger of his gun and shot right through her chest. We all stared in awe. Seiko froze and stood there for a while. Blood spread across her clothing and began to drip on the floor. I turn to Butch.

"Butch what did you-?" I started but then was interrupted by his laugh.

"What do you think I did? I killed the one who-" He got cut off by a soft giggle.

We turned back to face the girl who had poisoned our girls. A toothed-smile was spread over her face as blood came out of her mouth. I looked at her in shock along with Butch and Takeshi.

"Ooh~ How much of idiocy is boys this generation?" She mumbled as she casually took out the bullet. We were all in shock and stared at her like she was the most insane thing in the universe. How is she not dead? After a few agonizing moments the bullet was out. Then the girl did the strangest thing ever.

She licked the bullet. I don't think this is good for my mental health. She flicked it in the air like if it was a coin and instead of catching it she punched it into Butch's direction.

(Imagine Butch standing and a bullet goes threw his heart.)

He stood there for a second and then collapsed to the floor. That's when I felt my mind break. "B-butch?" I whispered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Phew~ Talking to dead corpses is my thing but your expression will let it slide. HAHAHA should I get you mirror? Or wait maybe-" She quickly spun around and snatched the knife from Takeshi who I didn't notice was trying to kill her like Butch. I just stared in awe still processing what just happened. Seiko took a hold of Takeshi's arm and threw him across the room. Damn.. she is strong.

"Pathetic." Seiko sighed.

"Look like your the only one left Boomy~" She grinned. Her eyes instantly turned green and that's when I got the memo. Butch was shot.

I ran to his side and saw that his phone had the saved him from the bullet. That's when I sighed in relief. "Butch get up." I said coldly.

"W-what? I'm not dead?" He asked rubbing his hair.

"No. Your phone blocked the bullet." I informed him.

He instantly blushed and got up.

"I knew that." He snapped.

I giggled.

"Ugh... You're alive. What a shame..." The girl muttered.

"YOU BITCH!" Butch yelled.

"What do you want?!"

"I already told you I want to... TURN THE WORLD INTO SUPER-DUPER DESPAIR!" Her eyes were more insane than a cartoon in a tv show.

She laughed more. Damn.

"Now... say bye-bye.~"

In that instant everything was pitch black.

* * *

 **Me: So umm... I am sorry for the short chapter. But my friend is coming over to do a project and she doesn't even knock she just walks right in so I gotta change LOL.**

 **Momoko: Wow lame excuse.**

 **Me: IT IS TRUE!**

 **Takeshi: Yeah.. right...**

 **Me: Wait you don't believe me!?**

 **Takeshi: Aww... did I hit a soft spot. Smexy~**

 **Me: HELL NA! I rather die before you hit my soft spot!**

 **Takeshi: *gets closer***

 **Me: Well gotta run c ya!**

 **Takeshi: *grabs me before I could leave."**

 **Me: Put me down this instant, Takeshi! Or I will...**

 **Takeshi: Kara and I are gonna go do a "fanfic" now. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Me:What do you mean by "fanfic"? What is it gonna be rated?! HEEEELP!**


End file.
